SE iTunes Challange!
by koneko81992
Summary: Gimmie songs to write! please? ratings change due to song content...
1. Chapter 1

**SE iTunes Challenge**

**heh this should be fairly easy for me because I listen to so much music and yada yada yadaaa…. SO PEOPLE of the universe- I ask for you to request songs! Make it challenging? Pweaaasseee for me? It can be any songs you want and ratings will change due to the content. I'll throw in 5 songs for shuffle- which came from mah iPod.**

**THANKS k bye.**

**line break: -O.O-: P-**

**PLEAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEE :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

hi... ummm my shuffle song... anddd its by... sick puppies... ummm and the name is... all the same. good band hahaha :) READ AND REVEIW OR JUST READ.

* * *

He sat down at his desk sighing.

He pulled out his bound leather notebook laced together by tweed- it was breaking from the over use of it.  
He quickly turned the pages until he saw the page that said:

**I dont mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me**

He grabbed his favorite pencil with teeth marks surrounding the wood and pressed the point to the paper.  
He scratched out:  
**  
But I dont like illusions I cant see  
Them clearly  
I dont care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I dont mind  
I dont care  
As long as you're here**

He looked up to the sound of his bedroom door opening- his eyes cautiously meeting those teary orbs.  
She choked out those same words, "I-I love you, I r-really do…but I n-need to go, a-and you need t-to forget me.."  
He sighed again… "Now if do you want me to forget you, or do you want to cause me more pain"  
He turned around to write again:  
**  
Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same  
**

He turned back to her only to find her trembling in the corner and tears run down her face.  
He got up, and slowly walked towards her as she backed out of the room hiding her face.  
He gently took her hand and wrapped her into a hug as she started to shake violently as the tears wet his shirt and he calmed her down-petting her head and shushing her.

He let her go, as she turned around and went to her "woman cave"  
Glancing over at her, he sighed then turned back on his account to continue his writing.

**Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
But in-between it always seems too long  
Suddenly  
But I have the skill, yeah  
I have the will, to breath you in while I can  
However long you stay is all that I am**

He heard the singing melody of her voice, saying "I want him to stay with me…"  
And it ignited his mind into the music ideas.  
**  
I dont mind, I dont care  
As long as you're here**

His hand speed across the page trying to jam everything into the page  
**  
Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's always the same**

He quickly turned the page as fire burned behind his eyes as he thought about her words and her innocent face.  
**  
Wrong or Right  
Black or White  
If I close my eyes  
Its all the same**

**In my life**  
**The compromise**  
**I'll close my eyes**  
**Its all the same**

He picked up his guitar as he strummed and hummed out her routine…

He leaned back as he heard the door close to the apartment.

Alone again, in his musical world as his fingers worked out their knots against the steely string allowing himself to be lost in his wandering thoughts.

**Go ahead say it  
You're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are now  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same **

Maka… Let me into your world and fix your fears and make you mine once and for all…

* * *

a/n- i know its been a long time... sorry- im trying get all your stories up but my cpu is being a bitch and not letting me copy somethings over into a word document so i can upload this shit onto here... its mad weird :p so i might have to retype it all :'( ill try as fast as i can, and since its summer... well yea- lets hope i get these stories done fast.

please read and reveiw! or favorite or either or pm :) or be my pet?


	3. AN

So, i havnt been on here for a while- obviously. And i havnt been updating at all :p

My reason:

Ive been banned from this glorious, magnificent place... COZ OF SAT AND FUCKING CHEM blahblahblah :p

but, i cant post any of your requests coz of the new rules, (they are new to me coz i dont look at the homepage for fanfic :p) - i cant put the lyrics. and since the way i write the stories, I incorporate the lyrics... so its like... what do. Can't do it :p

if you feel ambitious of taking the requests, pm me and ill give you the requests and the name of the person who requested it, so you can pm them and they be all happy! and yayyy!

sooo im pretty much done...

Sorry for being such a let down guise D:

AND THE HURRICANE GUISE. THE HURRICANE SUCKS I HAVNT HAD POWER IN LIKE… 13 DAYS but im here now :3

Check out my other stories though!

Luvv yaaaaa! :3

-Koneko


End file.
